From DE 20 2006 018 335 U1, a filter system having a replaceable filter element is known on which the seal is displaceable in the axial direction and is captively held. In particular, the seal comprises a seal carrier with a sealing ring extending around the filter element, wherein the circumferential seal carrier is provided with at least one securing edge to the inside relative to a radial direction. Herein, the filter element comprises at each of its ends situated in the axial direction an end stop for the securing edge, configured, in particular, as an end disk. The captive holding of the seal on the filter element leads thereto that when the filter element is removed from the filter housing, the seal for both the housing parts is also removed and cannot be re-used. The similar filter element to be newly inserted carries the captively held seal which is brought into position on insertion of the new filter element. The new seal cannot be forgotten. The axial displaceability of the seal initially permits the filter element to be positioned without the seal causing any interference. The seal can be brought into its intended mounting position regardless of the position of the filter element. The possibility exists, in particular, of inserting similar filter inserts in different filter housings with differently positioned separating planes. By means of axial displacement, the seal can be brought into different mounting positions. Herein, the installation direction of the filter element is not important. For simplification of the handling, the user can introduce the filter element into the housing in any desired direction, wherein the seal is displaced into the relevant axial position.